


with all your heart

by bubbledreams



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Magic, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbledreams/pseuds/bubbledreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian are friends purely for the art of an argument because they know no better partner than the other, but one night, when Sebastian drags Kurt to see a very strange woman who claims to posses powers beyond this world, everything they thought they knew about their relationships (and themselves) changes almost instantaneously. Now, they must not only find what fate has in store for them, but they must also accept that fate or face the life threatening consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with all your heart

**Author's Note:**

> “Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together,but do so with all your heart.” ― Marcus Aurelius
> 
> AN: Nothing in Glee's canon past On My Way exists. It is also best to pretend like Blaine does not exist since he will never even be mentioned in this fic, so it's up to you to come up to why Kurt is no longer with him. Sebastian also was a senior in S3 of Glee according to this fic, and since nothing past On My Way, exists, Kurt got into NYADA on his first try and is living in a dorm. I like to pretend that Glee itself doesn't exist besides these boys, so you are more than welcomed, and actually encouraged to do the same. Also, magic is a thing that exists, but this is a Soul Bond AU after all.

“I think I’m finding out that I’m your only friend, Smythe, and I am barely your friend at all.” Kurt says bitterly as he crosses his arms in vein trying to stay warm in the cold New York night air.  
“There’s really not any room for friends in my world. You aren’t my type at all—“  
“I’m well aware. Lucky for me, you aren’t my type either.” Kurt cuts Sebastian off, and Sebastian doesn’t have to turn his head to look at Kurt to know that the other boy is glaring daggers at him.  
“As I was saying… But you are fun to have around because you are way smarter than every guy I’ve ever fucked combined. Twinks who frequent the places I go and are willing to do what they do… well, they tend to have low IQs.”  
“Awww, you don’t have a low IQ, Sebastian. You are the second smartest debauched person I know. You probably are the smartest twink in all of New York.” For a moment Kurt pictures a night club with young, skinny, attractive men standing on a stage and playing Jeopardy to find the smartest twink in all of New York, and he can’t help but laugh a little.  


“So my intelligence is a joke to you? Because I’ll have—“  
“Yeah, if you’re so smart then why are we going to The House of the Magical Undead Spirits? You really can’t believe that crap, can you? I mean you’re an atheist, but you believe in magical spirits? Why not just believe in God instead; it’s less shady, more common, and doesn’t involve me freezing my ass off.”  
“Oh, sorry, I was under the impression that your ass was already frozen shut. And you honestly think that I believe in that shit? I would be offended if I cared what you think, but I don’t care at all, so—“and again Kurt cuts him off.  
“Oh, I think you care what I think more than you care what your mother thinks of you.” Kurt smiles triumphantly because Sebastian remains quiet for about ten dull seconds, and when he speaks again it is to tell Kurt that they are really close to The House of the Magical Undead Spirits. However, the silence doesn’t last long – it never lasts long between the two of them – and Kurt continues on. “FYI, my ass isn’t frozen shut, I just, y’know, have a thing for actually knowing who I sleep with. Shocker, I know.”  


“What a fucking fairytale princess you are.”  
“What a fucking disheveled wanton you are.” Kurt jabs right back.  
“Wow, New York really has given you a dirty mouth,” Sebastian leans into Kurt, but Kurt quickly leans away, “but it’s a shame you don’t use it for dirty things.” He winks at Kurt, and just before Kurt is about to retort, Sebastian is the one to cut him off this time by adding “you totally have blowjob lips.”  
“I thought I wasn’t your type.” Kurt says dryly with a raised eyebrow.  
“You’re not. Oh, God, no, but I am sure there of plenty of guys who would want you on your knees for them in a heartbeat, but alas, you are clean, moral, and righteous.”  
“Heaven forbid that I don’t like STDs.”  
“Hey, I have done stuff with…” Sebastian racks his brain for an estimate of how many guys he’s been with in some capacity from Paris to Lima to New York and everywhere in between, but he finally gives up. “Uh, a lot of guys, and I have yet to have a single STD.”  
“I think I can see why you believe in magic. It has to be some sort of witchcraft that you haven’t gotten something from some backroom boy.”  
“Hey, speak of magic…” Sebastian signals Kurt’s attention upward, and sure enough, they are right in front of The House of the Magical Undead Spirits.  
“Ladies first,” Kurt says while holding the door open much to the shock of Sebastian. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, takes one to know one. I am always one step ahead of you, Smythe.”  
“Is that so, Hummel?”  


Before Kurt can reply, a woman who looks much like the cousin of Sybill Trelawney, the divination from the Harry Potter books, makes a grand entrance through the black beads that separate the front room from the room which has the sign “Spirit Portal” above it. “Welcome, ah, yes, Kurt E. Hummel and Sebastian S. Smythe, the spirits are especially excited for your presence here tonight.” Her accent is indistinguishable; there are some words where she sounds Russian, some where she could be from the Caribbean, some where she clearly is British, and both boys swore they heard a Texas accent on some words. “Please, come in, and open yourself up to the magic.”  
“Opening yourself up. That shouldn’t be too hard for you, Sebastian.” Kurt whispers teasingly as they walk into the so called Spirit Portal.  
“Oh, you boys have never done this before,” the woman says in that distinctly indistinguishable accent. “No, you have to take your clothes off for the magical powers to fully enter your body.”  


Sebastian immediately starts to strip without question, but Kurt is seriously contemplating bolting out the door and reporting this lady to any and all authorities; his dad is a congressman, Burt would surely be able to do something to have this madwoman’s business shut down. Sebastian somehow senses fight or flight senses kicking in, and right as he is about to take his pants off he promises Kurt tickets to any Broadway show he wants to see, and that’s enough to get Kurt to stay and start stripping. It’s college, Kurt figures, and he resigns that tonight will become one of those crazy college stories that everyone has, but Kurt just kind of wishes that there was a little bit of alcohol involved.  
Neither of the boys intentionally look at the other once they are finally completely naked – Sebastian with his expensive preppy clothes strewn about and Kurt with his many layers of designer clothes neatly folded—in fact, they both are determined not to look at all, but it happens on accident for both of them. However, Sebastian would never admit out loud that he was shocked (and slightly pleased) about how well hung Kurt was even when soft, and Kurt would be even less likely to admit that he could see why all of Sebastian’s conquests wanted him. However, when the woman, whose name they never learned, took off her black robe, they had nowhere to look but at each other – above the waist.  


“OHHHHHH, SPIRITS, COME TO ME!” The woman sings enthusiastically in a voice much higher pitched and more convoluted than her speaking voice. “Spirits, come into our bodies, yes, Spirits; we are naked here for you. Fill us up with your powers. Make us as enlightened as you are, and give us your powers, but if we displease or disobey you, force us into our fate into fate in the most painful way.” Nothing happens. No black smoke fills the air, no sensation of a ghost fucking felt by anyone in the room, no voices fill the air, but all the same the woman starts to sing again. “YES, SPIRITS, YES, I CAN FEEL YOU. BOYYYYYS, DO YOU FEEL THAT.”  
“No,” both Kurt and Sebastian say to the woman, which makes them both realize that no was not the right answer rather quickly. Her calm blue eyes turn red in the blink of an eye.  
“That’s a cool trick, I’ll give her that.” Kurt whispers to Sebastian.  


“THAT WAS NO TRICK, KURT E. HUMMEL. YOU HAVE AWOKEN THE WRATH OF THE SPIRITS. BOTH OF YOU HAVE. YOU DO NOT BELIEVE. YOU JUST CAME HERE TO LAUGH AT THE CRAZY WITCH, BUT THAT DISPLEASES THE SPIRITS, AND YOU NOT ALLOWING THEM INTO YOUR BODY MEANS YOU HAVE DISOBEYED THEM.”  
Kurt and Sebastian sit in a stunned silence and despite everything in their conscious minds not wanting to, their heads turn away from each other and toward the woman.  
Her singing stops, and her voice calms, but somehow, that is more terrifying than her soprano screams. “You are going to be forced into fate. Ohhh, you want to run away from this fate. Both of you don’t want this fate. Oh, this one is a classic. You will go through great deals of pain, physical and emotional, before you see your true path. You will suffer until you find your destiny, but once you find yourself there, the pain will be gone, and you will be in bliss forever, then the spirits will forgive you, and you will not be free from fate, but you will be freed in your fate. Oh, yes, boys, oh yes, this is what you deserve. Now, put your silly little clothes on and get out. Don’t worry about payment. My spirits will be on that.”  


Kurt throws his clothes on the quickest and in the sloppiest manner that he ever has, but he still was not as fast as Sebastian in getting dressed. Once Kurt is clothed, they bolt out of the place as if they were going for gold in track at the Olympics.  
“Wow, that was bullshit.” Is all that Sebastian can manage to say once they are about a block away from the building, and even then he whispers it, out of breath, to Kurt.  
“You owe me two Broadway shows. Best tickets, and before you say anything, this was your idea, so I don’t owe you shit.”  
“God, you are always one step ahead of me.” Sebastian says in a disgusted tone which is mostly fake.  


Kurt doesn’t reply, but instead starts walking again with his head held high. When Kurt is even a few feet ahead of him, Sebastian feels a weird twinge in his left foot, but he just assumes that he twisted something running in his Rockports which were not designed for running, and he begins to catch back up with Kurt. Oddly, when he stands right next to Kurt, the twinge is non-existent.


End file.
